


"Jenna Goes to School"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's little girl Jenna is heading off to her first day of preschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jenna Goes to School"

Daddybatch on Jenna's first day of preschool ❤️ "Ben, she's so small though. She could get hurt so easily..." You worried about Jenna on her first day of preschool. "What Jenna are you talking about? Because the Jenna I know is tough and has been known to put a few playground bullies in their place." Ben smiled, Jenna was a tough cookie despite her small stature. You always worried about her ever since she was brought into the world four weeks early, that was four years ago now, it hard to believe she's growing up so fast. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine love." Ben cupped your cheeks and made you look at him. "You used to worry all the time, don't tell me to not worry." You go a bit defensive. "I used to and I still do but I've seen her take care of things on her own, she may be small but that girl has the attitude of her mother. That means she will do just fine. If I'm worried about anything, it's the fact her attitude could get her in trouble." Ben raised an eyebrow and smirked. You always did have a little temper deep inside you, you just kept it quiet except for certain occasions that really made you mad. Taking a deep breath and exhaling you calmed yourself down. "Daddy! I can't get my shoe on!" Jenna called from the foyer. "Do you need help?" Ben called back. "Yes!" "Yes, what?" Ben and you have been teaching her please and thank you forever but if Jenna was flustered she threw them out the window. "Please???" She sounded annoyed. Ben went to help her put her little black Mary-Jane's on and buckled them for her. "Thank you daddy." Jenna smiled, a big smile that looked just like her fathers. "Your welcome princess" Benedict kissed the top of her head and sent her off to get her backpack. She returned to the living room and announced she was ready. "I'm ready mummy, let's go!" She pleaded, she was excited to get to go to school. She was dressed in a plaid skirt and a light blue polo shirt and white tights, it was the preschools uniform. "I'm not so sure I'm ready..." You mumbled under your breath "okay, let's go then." You added out loud. "Hold on, I want to take a picture and send it to your uncles and grandparents." Ben grabbed his phone. "Jenna go stand on the stairs and let me see your biggest smile." "Ready?" You asked her as she stood on the bottom step. "Cheese!!!" She belted and Ben took the picture. "That's perfect, I bet everyone is going to like that picture. Let's go." Ben took her hand and the three of you drove off to the school just a few streets away. Pulling up to the school parking lot and parking the car you could see Jenna looking around at all the kids from her booster seat. "Daddy?" She asked as Ben took her out the car. "Yeah?" He replied as he straightened her uniform out and you combed her hair a little bit to keep the light blond/ginger curls at bay. "I don't think I want to go to school. I want to go home." Jenna started to tear up. "Why not sweetheart? You were so excited." Ben creased his eyebrows in concern. "I just want to go home please." She shook her head and looked down to her feet, a single tear falling from her cheek. "Baby girl why do you want to leave? School is fun and you will make so many friends." You knelt down beside her and Benedict. "There is to many people here." Jenna hated crowds and got overwhelmed quickly when in the middle of them. "They aren't all in your class honey." Ben explained. "They aren't?" She cut her eyes up to meet Ben's. "No, you only have fifteen classmates. These kids will be going to other classes too darling, they won't all be in your class." Ben tilted her head up to face him and wiped her tears. "You know how many fifteen is right?" You asked, pulling out a packet of tic-tac's from your purse. "You want to count them real quick?" You asked as you opened them. "Hold out your hand Ben." You added. "One...two...three...four...five...six..." You all counted together until there was fifteen tic-tac's in Ben's hand. "See that's not so many is it?" Ben said as Jenna looked at them. "No that's not a lot!" Jenna exclaimed happily. "You ready for school now?" You asked. "Yes mummy, I'm ready." She reached her hand out to take yours and Ben's as you both stood up. "What am I suppose to do with these?" Ben chuckled. "I don't know, you'll figure it out." You laughed. Next thing you knew, you saw Ben pop them all into his mouth. "Ben!" You looked to him. "Wat?" He said with a mouth full of tic-tac's. "You could have figured something else out to do with them." You laughed. "Keep your mouth closed and just nod." You told him as you entered Jenna's classroom. "Hello Mr.&Mrs. Cumberbatch. I'm Ms. Kline, Jenna's teacher." The friendly lady shook both of your hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." You say for the both of you. "And you must be Jenna, right?" She bent down to greet Jenna. A sudden episode of shyness came over Jenna and she just nodded. "Well Jenna we are going to have so much fun here at school. Why don't you hang your backpack up and go play on the carpet for a while until the rest of the kids get here." "Bye mummy, bye daddy!" You and Ben knelt down to hug and kiss her. "Behave and have fun Jenna benna." You said as she walked off. "Luv uwe." Ben mumbled, the mints still in his mouth. You just giggled and watched Jenna playing with the other kids happily. "Come on silly." You tugged on Ben's shirt sleeve. You both walked back out to the car and got in. By now the mints had dissolved enough that Ben just had a massive orange flavored blob in his mouth and swallows it. "Well that was...interesting..." He said as he gulped. He leaned over to kiss you on the lips before pulling away. "Benedict, I can taste the orange now too." You laughed. "Fresh and fruity." He chuckled.


End file.
